


Confirming A Rumour

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Don't copy to another site, Fuckbuddies au, Hand Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rim job, Rimming, Smug Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Tumblr Prompt, cock and ball worship, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on Tumblr wanted: Can I get a fic where "straight" Derek asks his gay friend Stiles if it's true that gay guys give better bj's and Stiles offers to show him and even ends up rimming him+Anon on Tumblr wanted: Hey can you write a college, fuckbuddies au with Cockskut Stiles and a Smug!Derek, please?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 830





	Confirming A Rumour

“You look pent up, did your date not end with a happy ending?” Stiles asked amused as he looked up as his roommate trudged into the room. 

“Girl couldn’t use her mouth for shit,” Derek grunted as he dropped down on the couch next to Stiles, letting his legs sprawl wide and draw attention to the bulge in the tight denim. 

“Sorry man,” Stiles did his best to drag his eyes away from his roommate's obvious erection and he had to swallow the drool that was building up at there mere thought of being able to get his mouth around the other’s cock. 

“Maybe what they say is true about gay guys,” Derek hummed and Stiles raised an eyebrow. 

“What do they say?” Stiles was curious, he knew that Derek knew he was gay and wondered what he was getting at. 

“That gay guys give better head,” Derek stated as his knees fell open a bit wider and Stiles could hear his heart pounding in his ears. 

“You want to find out?” Stiles blurted out before common sense could stop him. 

“Go on then,” Derek sounded a bit smug but Stiles could care less as he shuffled off the couch and sank to his knees between his roommate’s thick thighs. Derek unzipped his jeans and shuffled his hips around until his jeans were around his ankles, showing that he had gone commando. Stiles swallowed hard at the sight of the hard, uncut cock that was already wet with pre-cum, not the mention the full balls that were hanging below the other’s cock. 

Stiles placed his hands on Derek’s hairy thighs as he leaned forward and took the head of his roommate’s cock into his mouth. Derek moaned loudly, large hand cupping Stiles’ head as the other lowered his head down, swallowing down more of Derek as he went. Stiles was never gladder for his lack of gag reflex, he was determined to make sure this was the best oral Derek’s ever going to receive.

Stiles began to fondle Derek’s heavy balls, using the technique his past lovers had fully enjoyed and by the way Derek’s cock pulsed on his tongue he knew Derek was enjoying it. Derek moaned again above his head, pushing Stiles head down and Stiles allowed his roommate to take control. Stiles looked up at Derek as he bobbed his head, taking Derek almost into his throat each time he swallowed Derek down. 

Derek was watching him with lust blown eyes and a slight pink flush on his cheeks. His lips were parted as he moaned in pleasure as he enjoyed the wet, warm sensation of Stiles’ mouth on his cock and his talented fingers fondling and caressing his balls, something most girls didn’t bother with. 

Derek’s eyes rolled up into his head and he let his head fall back against the back of the couch when Stiles licked his way down over his balls and Derek cried out in surprise and pleasure as Stiles’ tongue prodded at his hole and sucked at the rim lightly. 

“Oh shit, keep doing that!” Derek encouraged, he had never gotten a rim job before but fuck the way Stiles moved his tongue and lips had him harder than he ever had been in his life. 

Stiles raked his fingers through short hairs on Derek’s thighs as he moaned out his pleasure as he sucked at Derek’s loosening rim and his cock let out a bead of pre-cum inside of his boxers when he wormed his tongue into Derek and the taste of his roommate exploded on his tongue. 

Stiles twisted his tongue and began to lightly fuck his tongue in and out of Derek’s hole, feeling it loosening up under his lips. Stiles pulled back to mouth at his roommate’s balls again before letting out a groan when Derek’s strong hands directed his face back between his ass cheeks. 

Stiles used his right hand to squeeze Derek’s balls and his left to stroke the hard shaft, unable to keep his hands off of Derek’s cock even as he tongue fucked his roommate’s ass, savouring the taste and the moans that came from Derek.

“Fuck, that’s so damn good, shit!” Derek was all but writhing in pleasure as Stiles’ tongue knowingly pressed against his prostate. 

“Fuck, Stiles!” Derek cried out as his orgasm washed over him, one of the most powerful orgasms he has ever had. His body arching off of the couch and his hand holding Stiles face firmly between his ass cheeks. Stiles jerked his hips up as he sucked at Derek’s hole, his arousal burning hot as he felt cum drip over his hairline. 

Stiles gasped when he was pulled away from his roommates’ ass and he looked back up at Derek, who looked smug and lazy with pleasure. 

“Guess the saying is true huh?” Derek raised an eyebrow as he tipped Stiles' head back, smirking when he noticed the tent in Stiles’ sweatpants. 

“Guess so,” Stiles rasped out before gasping when Derek easily hauled him up onto his lap. 

“Fuck,” Stiles panted at the display of strength Derek just showed and swore again as his body jerked when Derek placed his hand over the bulge. 

“I think you did a good job proving the rumour true,” Derek ground his heel against Stiles' erection and smiled when Stiles moaned and rocked against it. Stiles cried out and clutched at Derek’s shoulders when the man shoved his hand down the front of his sweatpants, past his boxers to curl around his leaking erection. Stiles shuddered and moaned as he thrust up into Derek’s grip, the need to climax overpowering him.

“Come, Stiles,” Derek’s voice took a low, rumbling tone and it was all Stiles seemed to need to come. With a cry and his body bowed, Stiles spilled over his roommate’s hand and the two slumped against each other, both catching their breath. 

“So you gonna see that girl again?” Stiles asked hazily, unsure why he even asked that.

“Nah, why would I go out looking for someone when you’re right here?” Derek said lazily as he settled his hands on Stiles ass and Stiles smiled into Derek’s shoulder.


End file.
